The Last Decendents
by Kaylee18
Summary: What happens when sixteen year old, Alex Wayland, get attacked by a demon for the first time. After being home schooled and told he has Schizo, Alex tries to learn about the Shadow World with his new found friend, Joespha Lightwood.
1. Prologue

The last decedents

Prologue

"Help! Oh by the angel help!"

"Alex?! Alex!?"

"Help!" The cry went out once more until blackness filled the boy's sight.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Demon attack

Hi, my name is Alex Wayland. I am a 16 year old boy. I have dark brown hair and green eyes. And my life is…boring.

Alex looked down at the paper and sighed. His life was boring. Boring as hell! Not only does his mom keep him in an isolated home, but he was diagnosed with schizophrenia! Seeing things and believing things that his mom doesn't believe are real. He looked down once more at the paper.

"What kind of kid has to write a paper about himself? I don't have anything to say unless the teacher wants me to share my entire background."

"Lex honey, just do it. This is the first time I'm sending you to…"

"A public school because you tired of homeschooling me." Alex said looking up at his mom while she was making lunch. School was starting in a few months, but he wasn't looking forward to it. When he was younger he always wanted to go to a public school, but since his mom told him of his schizophrenia he just wanted to stay home. Every time he went outside he saw something, be a vampire, faire, anything and he was tired of it.

"Mom why now? Why are you sending me to public school now when you keep me away for so long?"

"Lex. I have been teaching you for a long time, but I can't keep teaching you forever."

"So you're sending a delusional kid to a public high school for the first time ever?"

"Lex your not…"

"I'm delusional mom! Not sure why I have it! You don't have Schizo… maybe dad…had…it…" His mom sighed.

"Honey I don't know. If your father did he kept it very secret." Alex just looked down. He knew nothing about his father. All he knew is he died a few weeks after Alex was born in a bar fight. Also Alex's last name came from his dad. Wayland.

"Finish that up. I want you to have that done before school starts.

***A few months later***

Keeping his eyes closed Alex sat down on a bench near his bus stop. He hated going out. That's when the hallucinations started along with panic and fear.

"Fall asleep waiting?" His eyes flew open and looked over to see another kid sitting next to him.

"I almost fall asleep waiting for the bus. He is such a slow driver. I'm shocked we get to school on time." Alex nodded, but kept his head down. One look and he might see the kid with horns and a forked tongue.

"The name's Josepha. Josepha Lightwood."

"Alex Wayland." Alex said, taking a quick look at Josepha. He didn't grow horns thank god. He actually looked like a nice kid; long black hair and blue eyes. And right now his blue eyes were wide.

"Wayland." He whispered and quickly got up, walked a few steps away, and called someone.

"Mom, I think I found a shadowhunter."

"What are you talking about Joey?"

"Wayland! There is a Wayland kid sitting at the bus stop." His mom was silent on the other line. Alex just stared at him. What was so great about being a Wayland, aside the fact that you have Schizophrenia. Just then Alex saw something coming out of the bushes. He screamed loud and clear. What the hell is that! Alex had never seen something like this before. A slow snake like thing with six legs. A horse like head with fiery horns and spikes along its back. To top it all off a tail with snapping fangs at the back. He screamed again and fell off the bench, scrambling trying to get away from that _thing_. Josepha turned around to see the Alex kid fall off the bench and something went snapping pass his head. Turning around he saw a demon.

"Aw shit! Now of all times!" He reached into his backpack and drew out his seraph blade. With Alex still screaming behind him Josepha faced the demon.

"Kafziel!" The blade lit up bright and he attacked. The tail whipped towards him and he neatly sliced it off dodging the legs and teeth of the demon. Josepha turned and unfortunely slipped on the black blood pumping from the demons tail. The demon leaped on to him and was about to bite down when Josepha took the blade and stuck it right threw the demons heart. Looking around he saw Alex covering his eyes whimpering.

"Go away. Go away. Go away." Alex repeated over and over again. He damn Schizo! And right in front of the guy he thought he could make friends with. He most likely sent the guy home running from the screaming-at-nothing kid.

"Hey Alex. Are you okay?" Looking up he saw Josepha looking at him. He was dripping in something black and sticky.

"Don't worry it's gone." Josepha said offering a hand to help Alex up.

"What?"

"The thing."

"YOU SAW IT?!" Alex cried. How on Earth did that kid see it! It wasn't really there…right?

"Your mom or dad didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?!"

"You are a shadowhunter Alex Wayland."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the shadowhunters

"Alex? Alex?" Alex slowly flickered his eyes open to see Josepha looking down at him. Relief flooded Josepha's eyes.

"I thought you were gonna die."

"Where am I?"

"The San Diego Institute. It's a place where Shadowhunter's live. You're in the Infirmary.

"Why am I here?" Alex asked.

"Don't you remember?" Alex tried to think, but all that came to his mind was hazy. He remember sitting down and the bus stop as Josepha explained that he was a shadowhunter. Right before he stood up though, a sharp pain rippled through his arm; a pain that went with the tail of the demon. He must have passed out.

"Did…did I get _bit _by a _tail with teeth?!_"Alex asked scared of that more than being in a place he has never been.

"Yea then you passed out. I didn't see the tail until I shook you a little. I ripped it off and it disappeared, but I knew that demon poison was most likely running through your blood. So I carried here. You have been down for hours. It's about 6." Alex tried to get up, but the world went spinning.

"Whoa calm down. You can't go running right away."

"But my mom! She is wondering where I am, she must be I mean."

"Don't worry. I sent her a text from you phone saying you met a friend and was heading over to his house for the night to learn more about the high school he was going to go to. Your mom is fine with it."

"Is he awake?" A girl walked in and Alex's mouth dropped. He has never seen someone dressed in so much black with some much…glitter? She was a glittery Goth girl.

"He's awake." Josepha answered back.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine."

"Really?"

"Eve! He is fine and will be fine."

"Just asking my dad almost died because of a demon."

"Which one?"

"Hmm let me thing. The Shadowhunter who fight demons or the warlock that sits at his house…"

"Doing he hair?"

"He doesn't sit at home doing his hair! He sits home watching TV."

"Dads?" Alex asked.

"Yep I have two dads. They're gay." Eve answered back. Then there was a very loud shout outside the room he was in.

"DILE! I'M GONNA KILLYOU!" Eve rolled her eyes and Josepha started to laugh.

"We need to put a demon in-between those two." Eve said when the doors crashed open. A girl with short red hair and golden eyes walked in.

"Have either of you seen Dile?!"

"What did he do this time?" Josepha asked.

"Ask my seraph blades!" The girl said yanking of tons of blades.

"I can't ask them Kristin! They aren't real people."

"Well they aren't angel blades anymore either! Their new names are Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash." With each one she name the blades started to glow.

"Excuse me?" Josepha asked.

"Are those My Little Pony names?" Eve asked.

"Yeah! Dile took my blades and named them that!" Kristin yelled, fuming.

"Well don't leave you blades lying around then!" A boy's voice called out…from the vent.

"Found him." Kristin said and she attacked the vent. The boy who was laughing stopped. She heard crashing as he was backing up and then Kristin ripped of the vent closing.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this! Fluttershy!" One of the blades re-lit and she climbed in the vent. There was a lot of crashing and a blond-haired boy when green eyes ran out.

"Hey Dile!" Josepha said as Eve grabbed him.

"Eve let me go! She gonna kill me with her seraph blade!" Dile said trying to run.

"Don't you mean Fluttershy?" Kristin said her face as red as her hair.

"Hey! Stop it!"Josepha cried but those two keep glaring at each other. They looked like bombs ready to blow.

"Stop it!" The made them both freeze. A man came in with golden hair and golden eyes. He started at Dile and Kristin.

"Sorry dad, but what am I supposed to do with My Little Pony names seraph blades?"

"Ask your brother how he knew My Little Pony names." As Dile's cheeks went red, Kristin smirked.

"Alex meet the shadowhuters. Eve Bane whose parents are in Paris I think." Eve nodded. "And Dile, Kristin and their dad Jace Morgenstern. Welcome to the world you parents kept you from. The world of the Shadowhunters.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secrets

The moment Alex walked through the door and saw the light on he knew he was in trouble.

"Do you know what time it is Alexander?" His mom was sitting in a chair, waiting for him to come home. She was pissed.

"Um late?"

"It is past your curfew Alexander! You told me you were staying at a friend's house and I was fine with that, but what you didn't tell me is that you were planning to stay there all night!" Her voice was like ice, cutting into his skin. Alex was sorry and wanted to say so, but something else came out instead; something un-planned for.

"How did my dad die?" His mom blinked surprised. She opened her mouth to speak, but Alex spoke faster. "Don't tell me he died in a bar fight. I know that a lie. Mom did…did dad die in a demon attack? Because he was a shadowhunter?" After the words left his mouth he wished he never asked.

"Where did you hear that word?" He mom had an afraid look on her face. "Alex, where did you hear that word!"

"Some kid told me it. Josepha Lightwood was his name." His mom stood up and grabbed the phone and dialed. She was fuming while it ran. Then a woman answered the phone.

"This is Isabelle Lightwood."

"What did your son tell Alex?!"

"Excuse me."

"Don't play dumb with me Izzy! What did Joey tell me son?!"

"I don't know. He didn't say what he did today." Her voice got softer as she called her son. There was long time of silence then shouting on the other line. Isabelle came back on.

"I'm so sorry Lauren. I didn't think Josepha would tell him. When he called me earlier I couldn't understand him over the phone. He was talking too quickly. All I know was that he said Wayland. I didn't even think he would tell Alex. I'm so sorry."

"What did he tell my son?"

"He didn't _tell _him a lot…"

"He didn't."

"Sadly he did. Apparently they got attacked at the bus stop. After the battle, your son got bit by a demons tail. That sent demon poisoning into his blood stream. My son did what he had to to save your son. After that he met Eve, Dile, and Kristin. Along with Jace. Lauren I think you have to tell Alex." After the Izzy hung up the phone. Alex looked at his mom.

"Sit down Lex. I have something to tell you.

"Now you father was a shadowhunter. Shadowhunter's are…so called humans who fight demons along with vampires, werewolves, fairies, and warlocks that step out of line. Matthew Wayland was your father full name. He was brother to Michael Wayland who died a while ago. Mundanes, which is what shadowhunter called humans, aren't supposed to fall in love with shadowhunters. Me and your father both knew that, but before we knew it we were in love and I was pregnant with you. After nine months you were born. Because shadowhunter genes are domain, I knew that you were going to be a shadowhunter and was scared. Your father said he would protect you at any cost; which he did. One night, about 2 weeks after you were born, a demon came by the house and came after you. Your father went out and killed the demon, but he also died in that fight. After that I moved. I moved far away from that house and kept you hidden from sight. Any person could be a demon. That's why I home schooled you for so long. And why I stated that you had Schizophrenia. That why when you saw something demon-like you would think your mind was playing tricks on you. Today though someone else was with you. That ruined the plan I was building on for sixteen years."

"How do you know Joey's mom?"

"Isabelle Lightwood. She was best friends with Jace Herondale. For most of Jace's life he thought he was Michael Wayland's son. Izzy's mom Maryse and her father Robert Lightwood were good friends with Michael so I meet them and meet her children Alec and Isabelle. When Izzy has a kid I asked her to please keep him away from you. I didn't want you to learn about the shadow world because then you would be closer to it. I asked Alec the same thing when he adopted Eve. Eve's parents died when she was so young. Magnus and Alec decided to train her and she became their daughter. After all I've done and you still found out that you are a shadowhunter."

"Does this mean I have to be one?"

"I don't want you to be one Alex! You don't get a chance to be a shadowhunter, but I want you to live a normal life. But demons will now attack you from all sides. I think…" His mom never finished when the doorbell rang.

"Lauren? It's me! Clary Morgansten."

"Come in." The minute that door opened Dile and Kristin came tumbling in. Alex couldn't help, but laugh and ask,

"Are you fighting with Fluttershy or Applejack?"

"Neither. This is Rainbow Dash." Kristin said and sliced at Dile's head.

"Uncle!" Dile cried under her blows. Kristin finally let him go and Alex say Dile was bleeding. "By the Angel women! I am your bother! Don't kill me!"

"Dile! Kristin! Sit down and act like shadowhunters your age." Their mom Clary said.

"Clary what brings you here?" Alex's mom asked.

"Dile told me of a shadowhunter named Alex. I knew he was yours. Now that Alex knows that truth I was going to see if you would be okay for Alex to train. That way…"

"I don't want me son to be a shadowhunter! I don't want him near that world!"

"I know, I know. But Alex will have to train if he wants to live. He will be attacked by demons Lauren. I know my mom didn't want me to train. But I did because I was a shadowhunter and I was going to be killed if I didn't learn how to fight. It is something all shadowhunters have to learn. Now I am not saying Alex has to become a shadowhunter. All I'm saying is let him train to become a shadowhunter so he can be safe; after that you can take him away and he doesn't have to become one. Just know that if he doesn't train you son might as well be dead." Alex just stared at Clary. _Dead? If I don't train I will die?_

"Mom I don't want to die." Alex said. When he said that he saw Dile and Kirstin share a happy glance.

"Okay, fine. Alex you can train to fight." His mom said.

"Yes!" Dile and Kristin said.

"As you can see my children want to help him train. With Eve and Josepha. He isn't a number one trained shadowhunter yet. If he was then I would let you train him without supervision, but I am a little afraid to leave him with you two when he hasn't even held a seraph blade in his hand before. By the way, Alex welcome to the shadow world.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: vampires, werewolves, fairies, and warlocks

"Try again." Alex looked down from the beam he was standing on. He saw Dile and Kristin standing down there. Eve was urging him on. Josepha was calling him.

"Just jump! You have to learn this to fight demons."

"Who says I'll be fighting anything! I'm only training to learn how to not die!"

"Sure. Yet he stays the night here and wants to know what have we fought so far. He wants to be a shadowhunter. He just won't admit it." Eve muttered as Alex closed his eyes. Alex has one little fear. He is terrified of heights. Just being on the second floor of a building sent shivers up and down his whole body. He jumped and screamed all the way down. He was pulled short by his harness and found himself staring at Josepha.

"You need to flip not scream!" Josepha said shaking his head.

"Can we please go back to sword practice?" Alex asked.

"Nope we are going to practice something new today Alex. You have learned to fight demons…somewhat. Now it is time to practicing fighting vampires, werewolves, fairies, and warlocks. And your teacher for that is Eve." Josepha said as Eve waved at him.

"Oh shit."

"Fighting downworlders are easier then fighting demons yet you make it seems like it is harder." Eve said dripping from waist down in water, but dry from the waist up."

"You keep moving too fast!"

"I'm moving slower than a vampire would move. Vampires will not just stand still and let you throw holy water on them. It doesn't work that way Alex. You need to throw the water where you think I will be not where I am." Eve said, sighing.

"What's going on in whoa!" A man walked in and slipped on the water that was all around the room. He had black hair and blue eyes. Another man followed him. He was dressed in a beret, purple skinny jeans, and a sparkly shirt.

"Dads!" Eve said and ran across to hug, who must be, Alec and Magnus Bane. Her adopted parents looked so happy to see her.

"How are you Eve?" Magnus asked hugging his daughter.

"Fine how are you and dad?" She said looking down at Alec who was still on the wet floor.

"Wet." Alec said standing up and then hugged his daughter.

"Who is he?" Magnus asked pointing at Alex.

"He is a new shadowhunter. I'm trying to teach him how to throw hold water at a vampire, but as you can see he only can throw it on the floor or the lower part of my body." Eve laughed as someone else entered the room. She has long black hair like Magnus and cat eyes, but instead of green she has blue eyes like Alec.

"Who are they?" The girl stopped short behind Alec and Magnus. She looked around the room taking in everything. Then her eyes rested on Alex and Eve. Talk about having cold eyes. These girl's eyes were like ice.

"Valentine this is Alex, a new shadowhunter and Eve, your adopted sister I was telling you about."

"Whoa! What? I have a sister I never knew about until today?" Eve asked looking at Valentine.

"What? That's her?"

"You don't seem happy to meet me."

"I'm not a big fan on meeting people." Valentine said then turned away from her and walked out the doors.

"Don't worry Eve, she'll come around. Like she said she is not big on meeting new people." Alec said then followed Magnus and Valentine out the doors.

"I don't think she likes me…"Eve said then laughed, "come on…let's see if we can make your throwing any better.

Alex was aching all over. Eve, Dile, Kristin, and Joespha worked him so hard. He was walking home later than usual. It was already really dark. Alex was starting to get wary. Night was when the downworlders came out. He was halfway home, but started to walk faster. Alex thought he heard something behind him. He turned around and didn't see the person he rammed into.

"Whoa! Watch where you are going. Kid?" Alex spun on his heel, eyes wide and scared.

"Hey sorry didn't mean to scare ya. You okay?" Alex looked at the girl talking to him. She looked normal. Maybe a little pale. She smiled and he saw them. Fangs gleaming in the moon light.

"Names Lyris Siryl. Hey something wrong?" Her green eyes looked at him worried, her black hair pulled back.

"You're a…you're a…VAMPIRE!" Alex was terrified. Here he was facing a real-life vampires.

"Oh yes, but wait let me explain." Hell no! He reached in his pocket where he had bottles of holy water from practice earlier.

"There's no need for that!" Lyris said, backing up slowly, "Really, I'm one of the good guys." Alex threw the holy water. Lyris dived, but practice paid off. The water hit her in the chest. She started screaming as the holy water burned her.

"OW! OW OW OW!"She ripped off her shirt that was already destroyed. "I said I wasn't going to hurt you! God shadowhunters must have changed! I hope you meet a faire tonight!" The vampire said running away. That was just what Alex needed, a fairy. He ran the rest of the way home.


End file.
